


Partyin' Partyin' Yeah!

by tinypeckers



Category: RWBY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls host a small gathering in their room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Partyin' Partyin' Yeah!

"I can't believe you managed to get them to agree to this." Weiss muttered, sitting on the edge of Blake's bed beside Yang. Yang simply shrugged, grinning proudly at her team mate.  
"Professor Oobleck didn't seem to mind." She said simply, grinning at the sight of her sister giggling on the ground. Ruby was acting drunk, laying flat on her back and moving her arms as though she was an octopus. Weiss rolled her eyes. Ruby couldn't have been drunk because she hadn't been given any alcohol, not that they'd told the younger girl.  
"Somebody should say something. She's acting like a fool." Weiss said snidely, looking down at the girl at her feet. Blake, who'd been relatively quiet since their little 'party' began, snorted from where she sat on the floor beside Yang's legs.  
"Leave her, what's the harm in it?" Blake said softly, gently sipping at her own very alcoholic drink.

  
"Blake! Haven't you been drinking that for like an hour now?" Yang cried, surprised. The other girl shrugged.  
"So? One of us has to be responsible." Blake murmured, a small dig at how far gone Yang was at that point. She'd had the majority of their drinks and had tried to feed Weiss a few as well. Yang rolled her eyes at Blake, though she grinned and grabbed herself another drink.  
"C'mon, lighten up! The others will be here soon, you've got to drink while you can!" Yang exclaimed, thrusting the drink into Blake's unwilling hands. Luckily it was an unopened bottle so when Blake refused to hold it, none of it spilled.  
"I'm fine." Blake insisted, much to Yang's dismay.  
"You guys are no fun." She pouted, bumping Weiss' shoulder as the other girl glared down at Ruby.

  
When the others arrived, it was obvious that they too had already had their fair share of drinks. Jaune, not the most well balanced when he was sober, stumbled happily into the room. He went immediately to Ruby, offering his hand and helping her to stand. Nora followed shortly after, screeching and dancing around her teammates as she entered the room. Lie Ren simply rolled his eyes at her, sitting on Ruby's bed opposite Yang and Blake. Pyrrha joined him, smiling kindly at the girls.  
"Having fun?" She asked, catching Weiss' eye as she nodded towards the three dancing to no music in the middle of their room.  
"I'm having a blast." Weiss muttered, though she tried and failed to surpress a smile at the sight of Jaune attempting to do the worm. Perhaps their little party wasn't quite as bad as she thought it would be.


End file.
